


Puppy Love

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kids and Puppies, SingleDad!Sam, Total Fluff, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drapple Prompt Requested by Anon: “Don’t you dare do that again!” with Single Dad Sam</p><p>While visiting the local dog park, your dogs capture the attention of a little girl. She’s been separated from her father but once he finds her with you, you have the opportunity to get to know Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

The dog park is maybe 200 feet away from the popular neighborhood playground. The line of sight is perfect for you, though the Saturday crowd isn’t ideal. Your 7-year-old-niece and her older brother are on the playground, while you walk the two dogs in the dog run. You’re confident with Jason’s supervision of his little sister but that doesn’t mean you don’t worry. You’re sister would freak if Sophie got hurt.

The playground isn’t the only thing that’s busy. The dog park is swarming with dogs of every size and age. You’re walking your puppy and your sister’s dog. Both of them are tugging, itching to get off leash. They aren’t aggressive so after one more lap around the run, you let them off leash and your sister’s dog bolts into the mix of breeds, running around and sniffing all of the strange dogs.

Tully, your puppy, is a sweet and dopey chocolate lab. He’s a couple months old and he’s already trained to stay by your side. He waits for your command and wiggles his whole body happily as he joins the masses.

You sit on a bench, keeping an eye on the park and your dogs. Your niece is small but you know that so long as you can see Jason, she’s safe.

The adorable giggle of little girl rings in your ear and you turn to see a little girl sitting on the ground, rolling around with Tully. Your puppy is jumping all over her–he’s likely the reason she’s on the ground. He’s attacking her face with kisses and she seems to be enjoying herself. The little girl is maybe 5-years-old and has fair blonde hair which are crudely tied into pigtails. Tully gets up and runs toward you and she chases after him. They start playing again when they’re 5 feet in front you.

You look around, a hint of worry picking at your brain. You don’t see anyone watching this little girl. Where are her parents? You lean forward on the bench, catching her attention.

“Hi,” you greet her with a sweet smile. She smiles back and waves.

“Is this your puppy?” she asks, she’s cute, excited, but also polite.

“Yeah, his name is Tully,” you reply. The little girl capture’s Tully’s face between her tiny hands. She puts her face less than an inch from his nose. She kisses his nose.

“Hi Tully!” Your puppy licks her nose in return. Your sister’s dog, Ginger, returns to you with a tennis ball in her mouth. She drops it when the little girl squeals, happy to see your sister’s full grown golden retriever. She wraps her arms around the dog’s neck who sits down. Ginger is used to this because of your niece Sophie. Tully tugs at the little girl’s shirt, vying for her attention. You say Tully’s name firmly and he lets go.

“Hey, sweetie. What’s your name?” you ask, still keeping an eye out for a parent.

“My daddy says I’m not allowed to talk to strangers,” she says it so properly as if she’s been specifically taught to say this sentence.

“Okay, well my name is Y/N. Where is your daddy, sweetheart?” The little girl stands up and wipes at the dirt she’s gotten on her shirt. She looks around and frowns. You recognize the look on her face.

“I don’t know,” she starts to cry quietly, tiny tears streaming down her face. She crawls onto the bench and into your lap and wraps her arms around your neck. You hold her, calming her down. You ask her again for her name. “I’m Mary. My daddy’s name is Sam.”

“Okay, Mary, it’s going to be okay. I’ll help you find your daddy.” You look at the people around you in this dog park and anyone who’s staring are only looking at you as if Mary is your own upset child. You hear the creaking of the rusty gate at the entrance of the dog park.

You’ve been ignoring it but you happen to glance over and notice an incredibly tall and handsome man in jeans and a plaid flannel walking in and frantically looking around. He runs his hands through his hair, smoothing it out but also clutching his head in worry. It looks like his mouth forms the word ‘Mary’ but you’re not sure. He’s too far away to be heard. He repeats what he’s said, this time louder and you know that he’s said her name.

“Hey Mary.” You get the little girl to lift her head off of your shoulder. You point in the direction of the man. “Is that your daddy?” With watery green eyes, she looks and jumps off your lap. Her dad, Sam, sees her running towards him and he jogs to meet her halfway. They’re about 10 feet from your seated position on the bench.

He gets on his knees and Mary is engulfed in a bear hug by her father. The love and worry in his face is heart-wrenching. He’s running his large hands over Mary’s hair, checking to see if she’s alright. You imagine his long fingers trying to give Mary the pigtails she’s currently sporting. He frames Mary’s face in his hands.

“You scared me. Why did you leave the playground?” He asks her, his brows furrowing. Mary gestures at you, your dogs and all the other dogs in the park.

“I wanted to play with the puppies,” she sniffles. Sam’s expression softens in understanding for a second. His eyes dart over to look at you. Then his face hardens and he presses his mouth into a tight line.

“Mary Winchester,  **don’t you dare do that again** ,” he says firmly. “Don’t ever walk away from me. Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry Daddy!” A fresh batch of tears sprout from Mary’s eyes and Sam pulls her back into his arms. He kisses her head a couple of times and gets to his feet, picking Mary up with him. She molds to his body and is propped on his hip perfectly.

“It’s okay, baby, I just love you and I don’t want you to get hurt. You could’ve gotten bit by a dog.”

“But Tully was a nice puppy! He gave me kisses!” She points to your puppy. Tully responds to her and Sam’s attention. He barks, wiggles his butt and then gets down into a pouncing position, his butt sticking up in the air. Sam chuckles and so do you.

He finally looks at you, and smiles a tightlipped grin. He comes over to you and extends the one hand that isn’t holding Mary up. You shake it.

“Thank you,” you says. “I turned my back to buy her ice cream at the playground and then she was gone.” You nod your understanding.

“Daddy, where is my ice cream?” She’s no longer crying and some of the spirit you’d seen when playing with Tully is back. Sam looks at her and gives her a goofy scowl.

“I ate it.”

“Noo!” Mary giggles and beats at his chest and Sam laughs. “Daddy, put me down I want to play with the puppy some more.” He sets her down and Tully pounces at her. Sam looks at you again and offers to sit on the bench with you.

“Really, thank you,” he says, sincerely. You’re a little awestruck by his gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Yeah, no problem. I was wondering where her parents were,” you say. Sam shrugs, running his fingers through his long brown hair.

“Parent,” he clarifies. “It’s just me. Me and my little Mary.” Oh, he’s a single dad? Somehow that makes his interactions with his daughter even sweeter.

“Daddy, that’s Y/N. And this,” Mary is trying to pick up Tully but his hind legs stay on the ground. Bless his heart, Tully is letting her manhandle him but just barely, he’s still squirming. “this is Tully.”

“Sweetheart, put the dog down,” Sam says sternly, though he’s chuckling. He adjusts on the bench to face you. “I’m Sam.” He offers his hand again and you shake it, formally introducing yourself.

“No! Daddy, you’re supposed to kiss her hand!” You both laugh, letting your hands fall without any kisses. Though Sam is so handsome, you wouldn’t mind kissing his thin pink lips.

You and Sam talk for about 20 minutes. You’ve hit it off and you’re seriously debating on asking for his number. Being a single parent isn’t a deal breaker. At one point, Mary manages to put Tully in Sam’s lap. He doesn’t mind at all, instead petting and scratching Tully in all the right places. He’s got a big smile on his face. Mary is playing with Ginger.

“So, are they both your dogs?” he asks you.

“No, Ginger is my sister’s dog. I’m babysitting today,” you chuckle pointing to Jason and Sophie who are making their way over to the dog park. There’s a look of recognition on his face as if he’s pleased with your explanation.

“Oh so um…I don’t mean to be too forward but…are you single?” You’re leashing up the dogs and you’re about to answer when Mary interrupts.

“Daddy! Get Y/N’s number. I want to play with Tully again.” You and Sam laugh. You succumb to Mary’s demands, making a show of giving Sam your number. You’re both standing now–you’ve answered his question, saying yes you’re single. Your niece and nephew have joined you in the dog park. Jason can tell that something is happening so he stays in the background, taking the dog leashes away from you and walking towards the exit with Sophie.

Sam sends you a text message so that you have his number. All the text contains is his name and a winking smiley face. That makes you giggle.

“Alright, Mary, we should get going. Uncle Dean is expecting us for dinner.” Mary’s tiny hand slides into Sam’s left hand. He leans in to whisper something to you. “For the record, I would’ve gotten around to asking for your number if Mary hadn’t suggested it first.” He winks at you and then lifts your hand to his mouth and kisses your hand just as Mary had demanded earlier. “I’ll call you. I’d love to take you out sometime.”

Once Sam and Mary have left, you join your band of children and dogs and Jason–an observant 14 yr old boy–is eyeballing you. “Who was that guy?” he asks. You look down at the text message Sam had sent you.

“His name was Sam Winchester. And I think I have a date with him.” 


End file.
